Dealing with change
by apple tea and sunshine
Summary: Woe to the maiden far from home. Scratch that. The hierarchy of Hyoutei is falling, thanks to a certain pest/girl that was made in America, not China. Atobe Keigo was not one happy teen, especially because this system was his own, where he was king. - Just saying, I'm a regular updater on Thursdays-except when there's a problem, but that will be mentioned beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, Apple tea here! This is my first fanfic, so please show support and constructive criticism! I took this idea from summer-daydreams because she let me, and plus, she said that her story: So Far was dying, so she's letting me re-write it :) **

Stress. Stress. Stress. More stress. Starting to hyperventilate.

Stop.

"15 minutes left."

Crap. For what bloody reason did I forget to study my notes before the math finals? This is a advanced and enriched math class course, pride of the 8th graders in the best private school of New Jersey. Picture a small (minute) group of dead-tired half-teens with a mound of test papers and you've got a pretty good grip on what this class (hell) is like.

"10 minutes left."

Oh god, I know I'm an idiot and that I'm screwed. Usually genius people and the heroes of my favorite anime/ manga come across a memorable lesson and replay every word onto their test paper. Sadly to say, I'm neither. Even if I do get pegged as a genius at art.

"Five minutes left."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I content myself on tapping my pencil rhythmically until someone yells at me to stop. Then I just sit and wait.

"Times up! Papers up!."

The advanced course math teacher- a boisterous-red haired-sallow faced woman, collects our papers in methodological order and chilling silence.

"You are excused to lunch-."

I-no, the whole class heaves a heavy sigh before exiting out the door-.

"-Miss Fei, please join me at my desk ."

As I double back from the door/freedom, some of my classmates give me pitying looks and copy the sign from the hunger games. Geeh, that really makes me feel comforted except for the fact that in the hunger games, it was as a symbol of: Good luck even though you're going to die.

"Miss fei, please take a seat, would you like tea? A scone perhaps?" Right, I forgot that my teacher was from England, well, being in an advanced course has it's perks.

"Uhhrrr... No thanks Dr. Doehner."

She motions me to sit down, and I see the grand-mother like side of her (well, she hasn't been teaching for 29 years for nothing! )

"Recently, you seem to be spacing out in class and your grades have fallen, is there something of a concern running in your family that you would like to talk about?"

"Um, no not really, its just that well I'm going to be moving today..."

It was sorta true, I mean, today "he" was coming to pick me up or break the bad news.

"Oh! Well, pardon my rudeness, but will you be staying in this school district?"

"Well, maybe, they never told me where I would be moving... And I should probably get to lunch right now..."

"Well, yes, of course, sorry for holding you up miss Fei."

Sucker, she only took about five minutes when in reality, she released us to lunch almost half the period early.. I still had about 20 minutes to wander around the school wide back-market at my leisure. Walking towards the exit door, I swipe a whole sack of the chocolate that she gives as treats to those who gets questions correct.

Figuring that the chocolates would probably get me 10 $, I summed up the regular income and subtracted the amount I would have to pay the person who kept the teachers occupied and it turned out, on a busy day like this, I could easily make fifty to sixty dollars of pocket money ( saving up money for a macbook pro, already easily have 900$. I can practically feel more money jingling in my hands as I hear the hawking cries of pseudo-merchants shouting out their wares before , A partially bald, big boned(obese) teacher bursts from the teacher's lounge and bellows:

"BACK TO CLASS YOU LOT! THAT MEANS YOU AS WELL FEI!"

Funny, I thought I was on the teacher's good side. Walking away with my back to the teacher, he continues shouting at people until I walk out of hearing range.

The lunchroom isn't grand, big, or well kept, but it has extremely large loudspeakers that are currently blaring my name and telling me to get my but to the main office the moment I walk into the lunchroom. Great, screw the loudspeaker. The main office is on the bloody other side of the school.

escorted (ahem, shoved) by my IRLA teacher, I'm hurried to the main office to meet destiny...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In otherwards, fellow artist, adoptive parent and sadistic teacher, Shotaro Yukimura.


	2. The troubles of redeye flights

Leena Fei

...Well, not parent just yet, but Shotaro's more of a parent than my entire foster family (two sisters, a brother and two overly nice-slightly clueless parents). But then, he sorta left left when the major Kobe earthquake killed his older brother, Kyousuke Yukimura and sister-in-law, Naori Yukimura. Leaving his nephew, Seiichi Yukimura behind.

Just giving a heads up, instead of being: Like father, like son. It turned out more of a: Like uncle like nephew, Seiichi turned out just as sadistic but caring as Shotaro did. (I meet with him over skype and he teaches me japanese-I can keep a conversation due to his spartan training)

Anyway, a few months prior to the earthquake, Shotaro agreed to take me in from my foster family and got papers, but that, along with a lot of matters were disrupted because of the Kobe earthquake. Now, because Shotaro was here, it was either that he was picking me up, or coming here to break out the bad news. I'm considering about hugging him, but it would just cause some unnecessary attention. (despite being 29, he still looked like high school material.)

"Some guy is patronizing your artwork , are you coming or not?"

"'Scuse me?"

"Do you want me to leave you here while I go back to Japan or what?"

Sorry Shotaro, I was just trying to decipher what your vague statement meant. My mouth is just itching to make a smart comment, but what comes out is simple and a bit unintelligible.

"sure?"

.

.

.

.

.

Alright, packing up to a new country, leaving everything I've ever known behind, gifts are supposed to be meaningful, right...?

Everything in my foster family's provided room, screams: good girl (perhaps I forgot to mention that one of my foster sisters is a neat freak.)

From my first crayon drawing (splatters) to my latest online posts, all of them are stuffed into my suitcase along with three reams of high quality paper, my laptop, five drawing kits, I-don't know-how many-issues-of-manga-and-manga-drawing-books, wall and shelf decor, and my clothing.

I. Weighs. A. Ton.

While dragging my poor, abused suitcase down the small winding staircase of the family house, I yell out to no one in particular.

"Any help at all my dear family?"

"Of course, Leena Yukimura."

My "dear" foster sister, Cathy, (the one who hated me the most) slips from behind the giant potted pachira plant. This really scares me- as the family occupation is usually:

Dad: Charles, business trip.

Mom:Wendies, tea at a friends house with gossip to follow.

sister 1: Reina, in the next room , doing "things" with her boyfriend- I accidently walked in on them once. Most awkward thing I've ever done in my life.

sister 2: Cathy, complaining to her fan club(or at least she says she has one, its my goal to achieve one in Japan) about how annoying I am.

brother 1: College

Dog: Avoiding or ignoring me.

Staring blankly at Cathy, my mind is one step from pushing the flee mechanism in my head before Cathy pouts and starts to help me lug my suitcase towards the door (wow, she must have really wanted me to leave quickly.)

"Awwwwwww... so you do care Cat!..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!- and I just thought you should, well, get going faster..."

Shoving something in my hands, Cathy breaks out in a mad dash to her room. It turns out that she left me her favorite hair band . Meaningful, huh?

"THANKS!"

I yell out in the house and hear a muffled response.

My words are a bit generic and more unfeeling than I'd like to be, but Shotaro is waiting.

tap.

tap, tap.

tap, tap, tap.

TAP-

"ALRIGHT SHOTARO! QUIT IT WITH THE TAPPING! I'LL COME OUTSIDE!"

.

..

…

….

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnn~."

"Tell me why we went on a redeye flight Shotaro?(no disrespect, it just feels weird to call him dad..)

I'm leaning back in the airplane seat and peering out through the window to the hilly area of the beginning of the Appalachian mountain range.

"It was the quickest and cheapest way."

"With no regard to your newest member of the family's comfort? I'm touched."

Shotaro gives me a dad-ly-shut-up-look and returns to reading his japanese novel for a minute before smiling and answering:

"I'm sorry, you'll get to rest when we reach the mansion (woah, never been in one of those!) Until then, if you have the energy to complain, why not convert that energy to learn japanese and not look like an idiot when we get there."

I oblige by giving him a grouchy look and pouting. Even though his words made sense, he didn't have to be that mean.

"Fine."


	3. airport hassles and cliche endings

**Apple tea here, I forgot to load on Thursday so in penitence, I'm typing two chapters today. Please read and review!**

Leena Yukimura.

Usually, my waking-up routine isn't something colorful. Fall out of bed, get dressed. Drag my ass to the bloody building they call school (hell.) Not:

"SQUEEEEEE! YUKIMURA-SAMA!"

"ATOBE-SAMA!"

"GO NIOU SEMPAI"

"KAMI-SAMA IS MARUI-SAMA."

I. Can't. Breath.

Look, I'm not used to having a wall of sound over 100 decibels hit me after a transcontinental flight with almost no sleep. Moreover, the airport stinks of perfume, and with the added heat of my new dad, 16 hormonal(impulsive, bad mouthed, rude, eccentric,etc.) and downright mentally impaired teenage tennis playing boys, two flight attendants as well as over 200 fan club members (of both male and female genders- thats just plain disturbing. But impressive none less.) Its suffocating.

*Snap.*

One of the tennis club members with grey-(what? Seiichi said that all the people he actually were friends with were middle school aged.)-hair silences the entire fan-mob, saving the trouble of me tearing my hair out and yelling bloody murder at them to shut up.

"Ore-sama demands that you quiet down for the arrival of my fian.-"

"Leena! welcome to Japan!"

On other circumstances, I might have thought that my brother cutting off that grey-haired boy's sentence funny, but not when I didn't get any sleep at all on the flight.

"As ore-sama was saying, my fianc.-"

"You must be tired Leena; Let's get you back to the mansion."

"Sure-."

"ORE-SAMA WAS SAYING, MY FIANCEE!

You could literally hear a pin drop at that moment, I don't know what else to think but:

This guy is a moron.

"Well then, since thats done and over with, lets get you back home."

It suddenly seems like Moses parting the red sea before I turn into the rope of a tug-of-war match between my brother's tennis team and the "ore-sama's" team. All mayhem breaks out as the fan mob in the background starts chatting again.

"I'm sorry Atobe-san but Leena needs to rest.-"

"No Yukimura-san, I need to make things clear about her career choice.-"

"That can all be done later Atobe-san-"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye.-"

"SHUT UP! Look 'ore-sama' or Adobe or something like that, I don't know a shit about what's going on, why one of my brother ever friend-ed an egoist that has grey hair.-"

"IT'S SILVER.-"

"WHATEVER!- Don't go calling me your freakin fiancee or something right after I come of of a RED. EYE. FLIGHT. So leave me the hell alone right now, or go screw yourself and die in a ditch."

Though the cursing level is a bit over, I'm surprised I actually managed to that I managed to incorporate that many curses into my japanese vocabulary. Though, I did spend a lot of time researching-(*ahem, reading manga.) -them.

Grey haired guy/ 'ata boy and Seiichi come up to me in turn, Seiichi, taking my hand to lead me away while grey haired guy stops me and bursts my personal bubble by whispering near my ear:

"I am Atobe Keigo, remember that."

-Before kissing me; Well, at least attempting to. Seiichi's slap connects with the back of Atobe's head, dad knees Atobe in the crotch and while Atobe's face is screwed up, my hand, conveniently forgetting to let go of my suitcase- connects with Atobe's pretty nose.

CRACK.

Basically, the results weren't pretty.

Besides that, coming out of the airport was rather easy (some old guy on my brother's team kept the fan mob at bay.) On the bus to the Kanagawa, I met most of Seiichi's friend's. Though some of them came as a shock-

"Wait, what do you mean this guy.-" pointing to the old man in the baseball cap. "isn't your manager? He looks like, like, about forty or fifty years old!"

I didn't get an answer because most of the team was still laughing too hard.

Another awkward moment was when this person named Niou cosplayed as the Atobe guy, hugged me around the waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. I freaked and slapped him while screaming, the other people on the bus, needless to say, weren't too happy. After that commotion,( and 50 laps being assigned to Niou ) I got sweets from a red haired guy named Marui that I think were bought using a bald guy, named Jackal's (cool name!) money. Akaya, a boy in the same grade as I am squabled about my age, saying that all American to-be-ninth-graders-but-pushed-back-a-year girls looked like 6th graders before getting a mean look from the old man, Sanada (sounds like music?) and shutting up. Meanwhile, a guy who never opened his eyes the entire time the train was moving as well as a very polite guy with glasses, welcomed me and seemed to be the only normal people.

Well, I guess its a pseudo happy cliche ending for every fairy tale, but as soon as one arc in manga ends, another one always seems to start right afterwards with the repetitive: To be continued... In fact, that's exactly the situation right now, unpacking at the mansion ( It's freaking HUGE) was a hassle, but now the mess is considerable and I still have to clean it up.


End file.
